


Caged

by Visselpipan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Corruption, Discipline, Dress Up, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Force-Feeding, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuffing, Underfell Papyrus, Wetting, a short visit by Ecto-Dick™, blindfold, oh my god this is gross, please don't read if you're a soft gentle soul i don't want to ruin you, please tell me if i missed something, stockholm syndrome (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visselpipan/pseuds/Visselpipan
Summary: Instead of turning your soul to the King when he captured you, Papyrus decided to keep you as his own personal pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardiscord/gifts).



> I know kinks are a bit crowded and this is pretty terrible and gross but here just take it. My bub thought I should post it because there's not a lot of uf!papxreader content it's nOT MY IDEA. Gender is actually never outright stated and the nicknames are sort of to humiliate so you can imagine reader as any gender you want.

The tears that streaked your cheeks had dried by now but the fear had never faded. You could hear the click of his boots getting closer but through the fabric that covered your eyes, you could only see his tall, slender figure.  
  
Your breath hitched when you felt the cold edge of a blade run across your bared throat, almost cutting into your soft flesh but just nearly.   
  
His dark, raspy voice filled the otherwise silent room with dark chuckles as he sat on his knee before your shaking form and all you could do was sob.   
  
"My darling, you look absolutely frightened," his calculated voice cooed at you, "hush, my dear, don't cry. After all, you will feel nothing."   
  
If the desired effect was to calm you down it didn't work, because you could feel yourself numbing, giving in to the fear.   
  
Suddenly, his gloved phalanges gripped your hair and yanked your head back, the icy blade resting on your throat and something within you _broke._   
  
Wet whimpers blurted out of your mouth as the dams gave in and as the wet liquid pooled below you, soaking your underwear and the pretty skirt he gave you, you felt your face go red. You tried to squirm away but he didn't let you.   
  
"Little bird... I believe you have soaked the nice clothes I gave to you. How utterly _disgusting._ "   
Still, he brought you into his arms. Held you close, allowed you to sob and shake in his steady embrace. "Don't worry. You will make it up to me."   
  
"Won't you, my princess?"

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


You sat on the tiles, shaking like a leaf, water dripping down your hair. It stuck to your neck and your cheeks in thick, wet strands. Your lips were blue since he had used cold water to wash you after your little accident.  
  
At least the towel he wrapped around you was warm and soft, perfectly clean and fresh, like everything else in the tall skeleton's possession.   
  
(You didn't know about his brother, after all.)   
  
He carried you to the bed like you weighed nothing, sat you down gently and rubbed your hair with the towel, massaging your head gently. You felt a little less terrified now that you could see him.   
  
"I believe you have suffered enough for tonight." His thumb ran across your rosy cheek. "But you have yet to show me how sorry you are for your disobedience."   
  
A cold shudder ran down your spine and you opened your mouth to snap out your complains but he snatched your jaw into his hand. His thumb slipped into your mouth, the taste of leather causing you to wrinkle your nose.   
  
"Now, little brat. Let's not make this any worse for you, shall we?" There was a certain smug tone in his voice that annoyed you to no end and despite your fear, you considered biting into his thumb. Your teeth even ground down a little, without chewing into him just yet.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah," he warned. "Careful, my doll. Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty f-" He didn't have time to get through his sentence before you had enough and bit down harshly.   
  
In a quick motion and with a low grunt, his hand was yanked out of your mouth and you got a peak of the glove. To your immense pride and mischievous glee, it was slightly ripped.   
  
That was all you had time to see before your head snapped to the side and you felt a distinct burn on your cheek. It took a few minutes for your dizzy state to pass after he slapped you.   
  
Before you had time to recover, you heard his zipper open, causing your to look up in alarm.

His scowl had hardened and he was holding his cock in his hand, red and glistening. The piercings caught what little light the room had to offer and one of his phalanges slid over one of the thorns that lined the bottom.  
  
His free hand rested on the back of your head.   
  
"Show me how sorry you are, princess. And I _might_ forgive you."

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**BIRTHDAY GIRL**

  
  


It was early morning when he took you out of the soft pillows and blankets in the bottom of your cage, the imitation of sunlight was shining into the room but you could have slept for much longer. You might have thrown a fit about it if he wasn’t so kind as to lift you up into his arms and carry you to the bathroom.

 

He sat on the edge of the bathtub with you on his lap and spoke with a gentle but firm voice right into your ear, making you shiver. “Say aah.” You had learned by now that protesting wouldn’t help so you opened your mouth for him.

 

As with anything else, he brushed your teeth until perfection, making sure that each and every one of your pearly whites were practically shining. By habit, he used his free hand to hold your jaw steady and still for him but you were still too tired to put up a fight anyways.

 

You thought he might yell at you when a string of drool seeped down the edge of your lips but he simply wiped it up.

 

When he was done, he made you stand and though you wobbled at first, you managed to stay on your feet. Your head was still drowsy and heavy and you rubbed at your eyes while he worked on preparing a bath for you. “Strip,” he mumbled but of course, you didn’t.

 

You were too busy looking at yourself in the mirror. Had your expression always been so glazed out? You were neat and tidy and pretty, a pastel purple nightgown in flowing, soft fabric hung around your body. You shouldn’t be this content with his care but he truly made you the prettiest little girl in the world.

 

He pulled the gown over your head in a swift motion and you shot him a glare and pouted as he lifted you again. The water was hot and you squirmed when he lowered you into it.

 

As he did with the brushing, he took his time in cleaning you as well but you had expected that. It wasn’t out of his regular behavior to be a perfectionist, after all. He wore different gloves while washing you and feeling them rub your skin down until it was clean made you shudder. He worked through your hair for much longer than you would have liked but every time you whined, he shut you down quickly.

 

“Hush, Princess. We have a long day before us and you must be perfect.”

 

You gave him a look and he must have caught on immediately.

 

“I took the day off,” he stated as if it was a given.

 

Now that was strange. He had never even slept in as far as you could remember. He was always punctual and this was just so out of character for him that you couldn’t help but worry but even when you kept staring, he gave no more answer. So you gave in.

 

If there was something you appreciated about him, it was that every piece of fabric he put to your skin was warm and soft and smelled fresh and nice. Even the towel he used to wipe you down when you had been scrubbed clean felt like a fluffy cloud wrapping around you.

 

You could see on his expression that he enjoyed dressing you and fixing you up. Sometimes he asked you to lift your arm or to put your foot there or look at him but other than that, was there really a difference between you and a doll?

 

Clearly there was something because he went out of his way to get you instead of a doll.

 

He dressed you in white lace underwear and socks that went up to your knees before hoisting you up in his arms again. He took you to his room which was unusual but he had been acting strange all day. When he opened the door, you were greeted by the sight of a dress, frilly and light blue in color with white bows and lace, lying on the bed. You received gifts every now and then from him but this looked expensive, you didn’t even know what to say to him.

 

He sat you down in front of it and held your shoulders, a proud grin beaming on his face. “It is a special day today, bird. I thought you should look the part. Only the most beautiful dress for my Princess.”

 

You reached out to touch it while Papyrus left your side and again, the fabric was soft and pleasant against your fingers. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, you waited for him to come back and help you into it, like he always did with everything.

 

Before he got you into the dress, however, he seemed to have other plans. Something tight wrapped around your chest and startled you for a moment but his steady hand was there, calming you. “Sit still for me, now.” Without waiting for your protest, his thin, precise phalanges worked on threading the corset and then it tightened. It wasn’t unbearable but certain times when he pulled harder, your entire body rocked with his movements. You hissed when it squeezed you too hard and made a face. He didn’t even acknowledge it.

 

Breathing got a bit difficult for a moment as he tightened the bands and finished it off with a neat bow but you could manage it.

 

“Stay calm. You will get used to it,” he assured you, rubbing into your shoulders gently, in case you would freak out. You sort of felt like being difficult with him but other than that, you were fine.

 

He gave you a moment to settle into the corset before standing you up again, lifting the dress above your head to dress you. “Lift your arms up.” It was all the instructions he gave and you obeyed, allowing him to lower the dress over your head and tie it behind your back. He led you by your hand to the full body mirror and you stared at yourself for a long while. You didn’t look like yourself, at least not the you that you vaguely remembered from before.

 

He disappeared, once again bringing you new gifts. This time he placed a silver crown on your head, it was small and sparkled with blue and purple stones. He hung a red leather collar around your neck with a silver tag that read “Papyrus”.

 

He looked so proud and you didn’t want to sadden him out so you didn’t complain.

 

“Now, what do we say when we receive a gift, Princess?”

 

You hummed in discontent but answered nonetheless. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

He praised you, lifting you into his arms and spinning with you before holding you close to his chest. “Good girl.”

 

His bones weren’t the most comfortable seat exactly but still, it felt strangely nice to sit on his lap while he brushed your hair out. He was gentle and took his time so it wasn’t painful. In fact, he usually seemed to handle your hair rougher but for some reason he was careful today.

 

You argued for a while, asking “why” and “how long” and so on but eventually you allowed him to blindfold you while he carried you down the stairs. You felt yourself being placed into a chair and not on his lap this time which was a blessing on your poor skin. The air was warm and it smelled like someone had been baking. There was some noise from what you presumed to be a chair getting dragged across the floor before he untied the fabric covering your vision.

 

The first thing you saw was the cake placed on the middle of the table. It was large and smelled like chocolate, with white icing and little shavings of chocolate decorating it. Your gaze roamed the table and you could see cupcakes and cookies and most likely anything you could imagine finding on the dining table of your wildest, sweetest dreams.

 

Instead of your normal glass, there was a larger one by your plate, the contents looking as sweet as anything else on the table. It was green and by the looks, it had to be a milkshake.

 

Papyrus was sitting in a chair beside you and he leaned in to whisper. “Happy birthday, Princess. Do you see now, how much you mean to me?”

 

He worked for minutes on cutting a piece of the cake and moving pastries onto your plate before settling again but before you could reach out to grab your silver spoon, he snatched it up. “Ah-ah. You are not getting your pretty little paws dirty today.”

 

He gave you no other choice than letting him feed you with the spoon, giving you little portions of chocolate cake and small bites of pastries. He even held the glass as he allowed you sips of your drink. “Patience, bird.”

 

The cake was rich in taste and the mix of sweets was so delicious that his pace made you impatient but what were you going to do? Eat with your hands? He certainly wouldn’t approve of that.

 

As with everything else, he took his time.

 

The cupcakes and cookies were still warm so he had to have made everything by himself and he was probably one of the best cooks you had ever met. He informed you so you had no need to wonder, he had made everything special for you.

 

When you had finally finished the piece of cake, together with all the other things he had fed to you, you felt full already. To your horror, he began to cut you another piece.

 

You protested, you told him that was all you could eat but he just shot you a grin that sent cold shivers down your spine.

 

“You can take a little more for me, now that I have been so nice and baked for you.” His red eye lights had a spark in them you had learned to fear and that tone made you shake your head rapidly in fear.

 

You squirmed in your seat but he placed a hand at the back of your head, holding your neck in a steady grip that made you whimper. You looked at him in confusion as he brought piece after piece of cake to your mouth and for a while you went with it, until you began to feel nauseous with every bite. The corset was beginning to uncomfortably tight around you with all the food he stuffed you with.

 

You tried to throw your head to the side but his grip tensed and all you could do was refuse to open your mouth. He responded by prying your jaw open with a finger and forcing the food into your mouth. You chewed reluctantly and after another few bites, you felt like you might throw up. He eyed you coldly as you panted and drooled.

 

It was too much. When his finger came to open your mouth, you dug your teeth into it, not as hard as you could but enough to give him a warning. He snarled and his hand suddenly locked around your hair, yanking it back and causing you to yelp.

 

“Even on your own birthday when I spoil you rotten, you decide to be a brat, hmh?” You glared back at him and he stood up, towering before you. “Open wide.”

 

He held your head in place by your hair as he lifted the glass to your lips and with your head shoved back, it hurt to hold your jaw shut. He gave you a threatening glare and tightened the grip on your hair, his tone dark and commanding. “Open.”

 

You stared at him a moment before caving, your jaw falling open and liquid flooding your mouth. You swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of cold milkshake, your body trembling in the hold. The liquid made your throat feel icy and raw but he didn’t put the glass away until you had emptied it, making you feel achingly full.

 

“Good girl,” he praised, patting your head gently and you were too weak to protest when he lifted you up into his arms once again.

 

You clung to him, the corners of your eyes red with the promise of tears. The liquid had filled you up and strained you so you already felt uncomfortable. You whispered to him, your voice barely audible. “I need to go.” All you got was a knowing nod.

 

Again, he took you by surprise by returning to his room with you, standing with you in front of the mirror. You looked both yourself and Papyrus over, his arms protectively wrapping around you and your small hands clinging to him. You fit perfectly in his arms, you didn’t even know how long you had been here by now bit it felt like a lifetime.

 

“You did well today,” he said. “You were so good for me and it is still only noon. You deserve a good nap before going out to celebrate, don’t you think so?”

 

You squirmed again and nagged on him, you couldn’t sleep yet. You had to go.

 

To your immense confusion, he sank to his knees and kept you in his arms, his hands running across your filled stomach. It felt tight and his fingers pressing into you made you feel uncomfortable. You asked him to stop and of course, he didn’t.

 

Suddenly, he began to pull you out of your dress. He tore at it too roughly, almost threatening to rip it before getting it over your head and tossing it on the floor, leaving your body bare for him to see, both in his lap and in the mirror in front of them.

 

His gloved hands ran across your skin and you bucked against him. He gripped you harshly and forced you to the floor, sitting between his legs and slightly in front of him.

 

You thrashed but it did no good because he was too strong. A sob came up your throat when he squeezed into your belly with his hand.

 

His gaze on you in the mirror was so calm and pleased that it angered you. You hated how smug and happy he looked while you struggled. He kissed the back of your head. “It hurts, does it not? It doesn’t have to hurt. You can let go now, doll.”

 

You stared up at him in horror for a moment before it clicked to you. Then you continued to fight his grip, much wilder this time. The little crown fell off your head and clinked when it hit the floor but neither of you even cared.

 

“Go on, be good for me now.” Both his arms wrapped around you and his hands dug painfully into your stomach, you had to tense your entire body to keep it in. Your toes curled and you kept shaking your head, tears spilling down your cheeks. It hurt so much to hold back.

 

“I don’t want you to suffer, my Princess. So do it. Be a good girl for me now.” He held you tighter, his teeth pressing against the back of your head and his eyes on you through the mirror as you fought the urge.

 

“Young lady. Let go, right now,” he snarled and you could feel everything crumbling, you felt like you were breaking apart. Tears kept pouring down your eyes as you relaxed, feeling warm liquid soak through the pretty panties and socks he gave to you. You couldn’t look at yourself, you felt absolutely destroyed, sobbing into his shoulder weakly.

 

His hold on you only tightened and his hand gripped your jaw, forcing you to turn and face the mirror. “Look at yourself… You love this,” he mumbled, in wonder at your expression.

  
“See that? That’s you, you’re all mine, Princess.” He kissed your cheek, his tongue coming out to lick your tears up gently. “And you are absolutely beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and the first thing I've ever posted so please be gentle, man. Also my first language isn't even english. PLEASE EXCUSE MY SHIT SKILLS AT NAMING THINGS.


End file.
